rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Oo7nightfire
Archives: 1 • 2 Changes and Apology Hello nightfire, it's Agent Maroon here and I just have a few suggestions and an apology. #While I agree with adding Felix and Locus on the list of main characters on the main page, I think it needs to be changed a little more; specifically, I believe that Vic should be removed for the Chairman. Reason is because while Vic is a supporting antagonist for the Blood Gulch Chronicles, the Chairman proves to be a more major character, being a supporting character in the Recollections, a minor character in Season 10, and a main antagonist in the fourth saga. Along with this, Vic has only appeared in 15 episodes if you also include his Epsilon-double while the Chairman appears in at least 20 episodes. #I was thinking about what themes to add to Felix and Locus and want to know what you think. I believe we should move Felix's trivia of his psyche to 'Themes' and title it under Psyche to be similar to Washington's and Simmons' page as well as adding Monologues as he has a tendency to give a big reveal speech such as in FAQ, Cloak and Dagger, and Fed vs. New. As for Locus, I was thinking of adding "Unfortunate." as a theme as he uses the word often to describe a situation (like in Long Live the King and his Season 12 journal entry), as well as add Ideology about his belief of a soldier, similar to York. #I want to apologies for the arguments about the Season 13 Speculation blogs, as I was the one that started it. You see, even though it was you who deleted Wes' speculation page, it was my suggestion of Wes and Ltmaroon to work together that cause the two to go at each others throats and instead of informing you sooner, I tried to settle it myself, which only made things worse. The truth is, I want to help Ltmaroon become a better editor by helping him with his blog, but I didn't want to go against Wes ideas on having a great blog instead of a mediocre one; he is my friend. So, I'm truly sorry for my actions and hope to help you more in future situations. Anyway, it's great to see you doing well and I truly meant what I said about "The Boys from Blood Gulch" video and I look forward to more Specter Morph and Sand Guardians. From: Agent Maroon78 (talk) 17:16, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Good to hear you support my ideas. I'm doing pretty good too; I'm about to obtain my degree in Pre-Engineering. Besides that, I did forget to ask you one last thing. Is there anyway you can obtain the 'Themes' section from the original Control page and move it to the Chairman's page? I just don't want to waste my time retyping it if there's an easier way. If you can, don't worry about updating it, as I'll do that myself. From: Agent Maroon78 (talk) 17:05, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Tallman Messages Tallman51 (talk) 02:42, October 4, 2014 (UTC)tallman51 but sarge is one of the highest ranking members of the BGC Tallman51 (talk) 02:44, October 4, 2014 (UTC)tallman51 how do you leave sources or redircet Tallman51 (talk) 15:41, October 4, 2014 (UTC)tallman51 thanks for showing me how to use sources I would like if I could get an answer please. Thanks.Ltmaroon57 (talk) 18:06, October 4, 2014 (UTC) okay. But be sure to leave me a message if you ever. Thanks.Ltmaroon57 (talk) 22:09, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Was red vs blue season 1-10 was planned since season 1 was done? Faction Infobox Changes Hello nightfire, Maroon here again to ask about changing a few things in the faction infobox template. #I kinda think that the Weapons section of the article is repetitive as most of the faction's in the series are going to use multiple and different weapons. However, I do believe that each faction has their own Signature Equipment, something that greatly relates to the faction. For example: Project Freelancer's was known for A.I.'s, Armor Enhancements, and the Mother of Invention; Red Team use the warthog the most out of all factions; Charon Industries (both Insurrection and Space Pirates) are shown to have advance alien weaponry and the Staff of Charon; the New Republic is all shown using the DMR; and so on. So that could replace the Weapons section of the infobox. #I think we should also include a Leader(s) or Commander(s) section to show the leader of the group. I think it would be important to know who exactly are the highest ranking member of these groups and who leads them. For example: Vanessa Kimball for New Republic, Donald Doyle for Federal Army of Chorus, and Chairman for the UNSC, and so on. Just to note, if we do this, I think some should just be listed as various, as some have multiple leaders over time and should be instead put into trivia, like the Blood Gulch Crew. Putting them all in the infobox would be crowded and take too much space. Anyway that's all I have to say about that. I also am wondering about which 4 characters I should now include on my List of Main Characters section to have 32, so if you have some suggestions that would be great. I hope you have a spooktacular Halloween. From: Agent Maroon78 (talk) 18:18, October 27, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry about the poor edits I've been making as of late, not trying to be a problem here. Hey. its me Ltmaroon57. I have noticed that my blog is barely getting any comments. However Wes' blog seems to have grown very quickly. I just wanted to say, go ahead and delete my blog. There is absolutly no point in keeping it up if no one is coming back to it.Ltmaroon57 (talk) 15:15, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Well, whats the point in keeping it if no one is going to come back to it. Maybe Wes is better at making good blogs. It was fun while it lasted :(Ltmaroon57 (talk) 17:55, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering, how do I become an admin? I can be a big help to the wiki by editing and I am good at attacking hackers. How do I become one?Ltmaroon57 (talk) 20:25, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Okay, thanks. 14:44, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Hello, its Ltmaroon57, I am here to talk to you about two things. 1) There is an anon on my blog that should really be taken care of. Just go and read the comments. 2) People on my blog are insulting me and complaining that my blog has lost so much of its community members. I want to satisfy the users on my blog. They want more people to comment. However, I can't do that since Wes is attracting all of the users. And, I was the first one to make a season 13 speculations blog, but then Wes started an arguement and you ( I am not against you, we are very good friends) gave in and decided to bring his blog back. I agreed with this decision at first, but then, I noticed no-one was commenting on my blog. I saw that Wes was attracting all of the users. At first I thought "Maybe people like Wes more than me." But then, I saw that one of the admins put Wes' blog on the front page instead of both of the blogs. I ask that you either delete his blog, or put mine on the front page with his because this is COMPLETELY unfaire. Ltmaroon57 (talk) 23:36, November 19, 2014 (UTC) I think a vandal you blocked changed his IP address. The IP adress 108.213.31.190 was blocked for removing content from pages. Around 5 hours ago as of writing this, a similar IP address 108.200.73.166 moved an open parentheses randomly(I have fixed it) on one of the pages the first IP address vandalized, Leonard L. Church. This gives me plenty of reason to suspect they are the same person. Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 09:52, November 24, 2014 (UTC)